1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an image forming apparatus which is able to perform image formation of a large number of copies, there is known an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of large-capacity stackers. In the image forming apparatus, sheets of paper after image formation are ejected to a stacker so as to be stacked therein, and when the stacker becomes full of the sheets, the stacked sheets are removed by a conveyance cart which is removable from the stacker. Because the stacker is closed with a door, the stacker is configured so that sheets inside the stacker are difficult to be checked visually.
In such an image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of stackers as places for ejecting sheets, there is suggested a technique which makes it easier to perform operation such as bookbinding after image formation by ejecting sheets according to each image forming job or each set of copies to a same stacker (see Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2005-292442).
Incidentally, generally, a priority order of stackers is set in the image forming apparatus which includes a plurality of stackers. However, there has been a problem that it is difficult to recognize to which stacker sheets will be ejected next when one stacker becomes full of sheets because even a stacker which has a higher priority is skipped if a conveyance cart is not set therein when sheets are to be ejected and sheets are ejected to a stacker which comes next in the priority order.